Love In An Odd Place
by DarkKishi
Summary: The Voltron Force takes a trip to Earth, but the trip doesn't last long for Keith and Allura. Will they survive the trip? Please Read and Review!
1. Arrival

Love in a Odd Place Chapter 1 Arrival  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you excited about the trip to earth?" Keith asked as he walked out on the balcony where he found Allura speaking with the family of mice.  
  
"Oh yea, I guess so, I just don't get why you guys are acting as if I've never been to earth before." Allura replied.  
  
"It's not like that, and have you ever toured that planet like a regular person? Lance and I plan on showing you what life was like for us. I'm sure you can tell from our behavior that things are much different." Keith stated.  
  
"Oh come on. From what I've seen from earth it can't be that different." Allura said not wanting to think that much. "Anyways this is a meeting with Galaxy Garrison not a vacation. We only have a week to be gone." Allura said as she walked towards the doorway.  
  
Keith turned away from the setting sun and started towards the door. "That's long enough. You better get some rest because we leave early tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sometimes long trips just get to me, you know?" Lance said as he stepped down from the Red Lion and put his hands to the sky to stretch.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that long, Lance. Just a galaxy or two" Pidge joked  
  
"Really? Well my stomach says that it feels like a centaury since I last had food!" Hunk announced as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Yea I think I could go for some food also." Allura said.  
  
Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Allura all turned to face Keith who was only half listening to their conversation. When Keith finally came out of his own trance he noticed that they were all starring in his direction. Not understanding Keith looked behind himself, but he didn't find what it was they were all starring at. "What wrong with you all?"  
  
"Were all hungry, Captain!" Lance said as if it was only too obvious.  
  
"Oh, well I think there's a little diner just a block further. Sound good?" Keith asked the group. He saw that they all nodded except Allura. "What's wrong princess? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I was just wondering something. What is a diner exactly? I mean I've heard of then before, but I've never seen one." Allura answered.  
  
"Just follow me and you'll see." Keith stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good after noon. Welcome to Joe's Diner. My name is Kelsey and I will be your waitress today." Kelsey said after the force finally settled down. Kelsey had hair of a deep vibrant red ant the biggest green eyes. She delicately lined them in black, which only made them stand out even more. She had to wear a button up top that was a baby blue and had a white collar and the sleeves were short with the ends folded up and also white. She then wore a white apron around her waist. "So what can I get ya'll?" she asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Um. um. I guess I'll just have a coke please." Lance managed to choke out. It was no secret that he liked her, a lot!  
  
After she got the others orders Pidge was the first to point out Lance's new found crush. "Look all, Lance is once again in love!"  
  
"Am not! And who are you to say so?" Lance said as he jammed Pidge in the shoulder, which sent him into Hunk who sat at the window.  
  
Allura put her hand over her mouth as she began to giggle. Keith was sitting next to her across from the other three that were now fighting a little to loud. "Shh all of you. Lance stop hitting Pidge. Pidge stop egging Lance on and Hunk, stop pushing Pidge back into Lance!" Keith waited until they had all stopped. "You to Princess!" Keith saw the shocked look that appeared on her face. "Now Lance you know you can't deny that you like that you like our waitress. Right?"  
  
"Her name is Kelsey." Lance shot that others a look as they all started to laugh. "Yea I guess I do think she's cute."  
  
"Well then Lance it's easy. Just ask her out. I'm sure she would love to go out with you." Allura said after her urge to laugh had stopped. They all turned when Kelsey returned with their drinks.  
  
"So what are you all hungry for?" She asked in a chirpy voice.  
  
"Actually our friend here has a question that he wishes to ask you." Pidge said as he jabbed Lance at the side.  
  
"Yea Lance, go ahead and ask her." Hunk chimed in.  
  
Lance gave them all and evil glare and then turned to Kelsey. "I was just wondering if you would like to do me the honors of taking you out tonight?"  
  
"See people on Earth are as polite when courting as they are on Arus!" Allura whispered to Keith with a smile.  
  
"Oh you just wait and see! I'll show you what I'm talking about soon enough." Keith replayed as he also returned her smile.  
  
"Well my sift ends in an hour. Want to get together then?" Kelsey said as a smile started to spread across her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that would be great. Guess I'll just see you then." Lance then got up and started for the door.  
  
"Hey Lance!" Allura yelled. When Lance turned around and walked back to the table Allura finished her comment "I don't really know what happens on Earth after you've asked someone out, but on Arus I think you can finish a meal. And oh by the way I'm hungry so can I finish?"  
  
"Oh." Lance's face turned a bright red as he once again sat down. "Sorry princess. Please go ahead." Lance watched as they all started to laugh again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Lance I guess we'll be leaving you." Keith said as he offered Allura his assistance from the table.  
  
"Oh, but can't we stay just a little longer?" Hunk said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Yea Keith, this would be a great way to see one of our best and Lance's most well known custume." Pidge said following Hunk's lead.  
  
"And Pidge please tell me what custume you speak of." Allura said not quite catching on as quickly. She looked over at Keith who was just standing there while shaking his head.  
  
"Oh it's a wonderful custume really. It's called dumped after only one date!" Pidge said as he gave a smirk to Lance.  
  
"Enough! Now come on you three! We should all go and settle into our rooms." Keith got to the door and with an evil grin he added. "And try not to get dumped this time Lance!" before he could even see Lance's reaction he was out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was great at the diner!" Pidge said as he rested his head on the back of the bed.  
  
"Yea I guess so." Keith said, but Pidge and Hunk both knew that he wasn't really listening.  
  
Pidge and Hunk had been in their room about an hour unpacking when Keith came in. Keith was to room with Lance but he wasn't back from his date so Keith decided to go and visit them.  
  
"What's wrong man?" Hunk asked as he walked over to the window to stand next to his captain.  
  
"I don't know if anything is wrong." Keith turned away from the window.  
  
Just then there was another knock on the door. Pidge jumped up from the bed and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey you guys look who it is!" Pidge said as he walked away from the door.  
  
"Allura! What are you doing up? Is something wrong?" Keith said. He had turned from the window and now with fear running all through him as he walked towards her.  
  
"Keith calm down. I was only board and also to excited to sleep so I decided to walk the halls." Allura then paused noticing an odd expression on his usually masked face. "I heard voices coming from this room so now I'm here." Allura added with a smile, but noticed that he was still upset that she had left her room. Carefully she whisked by him and looked around the room. All the rooms were very nice, but Allura noticed that they all had a view screen, but she couldn't figure out how to work it. " So you guys got you view screen to work I see."  
  
"View screen?" Hunk followed Allura's gaze to the T.V. "Oh" Hunk added with a laugh. "That's not a view screen it's a T.V."  
  
"Oh, yes I've heard of those before. On Arus no one had a T.V. because if anyone was to be viewed it was usually something that could be seen through the view screen. Anyways no on really needs a T.V. because everyone was either working, spending time with loved ones, reading, playing games, or just enjoying nature."  
  
"We're watching 'I Love Lucy'! Want to watch?" Pidge asked as he tried to straiten a place for her to sit.  
  
"Sure!" Allura said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. " I didn't know TV's show in black and white!" Allura said after a while.  
  
"No princess, not all of them." Keith finally slipped away from the entry way and walked back to the window. "This is just a really old show." 


	2. Shall We?

Love in an Odd Place Chapter 2 Shall We?  
  
After an hour or two of hanging out Keith and Allura went back to their rooms. In the hall Keith had made it crystal clear that he did nit like the idea of her walking the halls alone. It was odd, but usually when he would lecture her Allura would also get upset. This time though she just smiled at the fact that he just couldn't let it go.  
  
The next day was long and according to Lance, in need of some fun time. It was about nine o'clock and the gang had just finished dinner.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight Lance?" Pidge asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh Kelsey and I are going to some club." Lance's mouth dropped open once an idea hit him. "Hey Allura why don't you Keith and Hunk join us?"  
  
"Why not me?" Pidge asked with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Keith decided to speak up. "Pidge you're to young, but don't worry, Allura isn't going either." Keith turned as he heard a huff out of Allura. "Clubs are not the right environment for you princess."  
  
"Keith I thought that you wanted to so me how you and Lance lived? Anyways I think that I'm very capable of making my own decisions!" Allura said as she pointed towards herself.  
  
Lance noticed the anger coming from Keith and decided to save himself. "Maybe he's right princess. You don't even know what happens at a club."  
  
"Not you to Lance! Why don't you tell me what goes on at a club?" Allura said as a challenge.  
  
"Well it's just a place where people dance late in the night." Lance answered.  
  
"Good! I love to dance!" Allura started to walk down the street. "Shall we go?"  
  
Lance and Keith looked at each other. "Maybe she should go. She probably won't like it and end up leaving. Also you can be her personal bouncer." Lance added with a smirk.  
  
Keith knew that Nanny and Coran would defiantly not agree with this. To say the truth he didn't agree with it either. Either way though Allura had made up her mind and was going to go. This being true Keith reasoned that at least he would be around to protect her. "Pidge will you be okay alone?"  
  
"Keith I don't feel much for dancing, so I think I'll stay also." Hunk said.  
  
Now that it was settled Keith and Lance took off in a run to meet up with Allura. When they got to the club they found Kelsey waiting on them.  
  
"Oh isn't this just so exciting?" Allura exclaimed as she turned back around to face everyone. A smile was obvious on her face. Keith just stared at the lady in front of him. She was dressed in her royal pink gown that hung from her shoulders and at her hips it delicately fanned out. Everyone was staring at her. Kelsey had made a comment about her outfit, but Allura only smiled and said "I'm the heir to Arus so I must look my best for I represent my planet. Keith smirked at her response as a thought produced in his head. "Allura could wear a paper bag and still capture the hearts of everyone!"  
  
"So I see the famous 'Keith smirk' has graced our presence." Lance whispered, but tried to stifle it once he noticed his gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With in what felt like hours the four found them selves with in that club. Allura's senses felt as if they were on overload. Smoke whirled and twisted around her body as laughter of all different levels seeped into her ears. In the corners you could barely see the people that stood there. All around her people were in couples. Women were outfits that were never seen on an Arussian. Before her though was a blur of moving colors. Allura had trouble figuring out where one person ended and the other began. She knew that they were doing some kind of dance, but none that she recognized. She then turned to ask Keith a question only to realize she had been hanging onto him. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't." Allura started to say before Keith cut her off.  
  
"No don't be sorry." Keith watched as Allura began o blush. "I'd actually prefer that you did hold on to me."  
  
After replacing her arm around Keith's, Allura looked around for Lance, but he was nowhere to be seen. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Do you want to sit down until you get more accustomed?" Keith offered as he noticed her uneasiness. Once Allura nodded Keith led her over to the wall on their right. Against the wall sat a long black leather couch. Keith sat down on the edge with Allura next to him.  
  
They sat there for a while just taking in their surroundings. Their conversation consisted mostly of Keith answering Allura's questions. After about fifteen minutes a young man came up and sat beside Allura. "What is he holding in his hands?" Allura looked quizzically at the white stick in his hand that was on fire.  
  
"Oh that's a cigarette." Keith answered as if it was common.  
  
Allura looked around the room and realized how many people had this cigarette. "Do you have one?"  
  
"No. Never really got in to them. Anyways in the academy they are really looked down on." Keith replied.  
  
"Good they smell horrible. I could almost choke." Allura said as she coughed. Keith just laughed.  
  
"Odd place to be wearing such a formal dress, don't you think?" the shaggy blonde man sitting next to her asked.  
  
At this Allura simply stated. "Not for someone of my status." Keith couldn't help the smile that penetrated his face.  
  
"Oh really? And do tell what status is it you speak of?" the man asked as he leaned closer.  
  
Keith noticed that Allura then scooted closer to him in an attempt to put space between herself and the other man. Keith took this as his signal to protect her. Keith stood up, turned around and offered his hand to her. "Your Majesty, would you do me the honors of dancing with you?"  
  
"Wait! You're a royal?" The other man said with surprise in his voice and eyes.  
  
Allura only smiled and said. "Princess and heir to planet Arus to be exact. Now if you will excuse me" They then walked over to the edge of the dance floor. "Thank you! Now what though?"  
  
Keith turned to face Allura. "I thought we decided to dance!" he then gave her hand a squeeze and led her further into the crowd.  
  
Allura couldn't help the smile that slowly crept across her face. "Keith you do know that I don't know how to do this dance?"  
  
Keith only smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you." He then grabbed her other hand and draped both her arms around his neck. Keith then slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. He noticed that she didn't move so as he moved he would sway her hips. Soon she was doing it on her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well won't you just get a look at what's going on over there!" Lance whispered against Kelsey's ear.  
  
She followed his gaze until she saw Allura and Keith dancing. "They sure do look like they're in love."  
  
"Yea the do don't they." Lance looked at the girl in his hands and smiled. "You're something else you know?"  
  
"Aww, you're such a smooth talker. Are you sure that I'm safe around such a slick dude?"  
  
"You always have to live on a chance." Lance said with a sly smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feeling of being this close to Keith with is hands on her hips sent Allura's body on fire. She started to say something but realized that Keith couldn't hear her. "Leaning closer to him she whispered in his ear, "You know a person could really learn to hate you."  
  
Keith was shocked to hear but decided to calm down. "And why do you say that your highness?"  
  
"Well you're just so perfect!" Allura then giggled, but had no idea how heavenly her giggle was to him.  
  
They kept dancing until the DJ's voice crackled over the speaker. Keith had his arm around Allura's waist and they stood in the crowd while the DJ tried to get their attention. "Excuse me gang, but I just wanted to make an announcement. It has come to my attention that we have royalty with us tonight. Could you please raise your hand?"  
  
Allura turned to Keith and grabbed the hand that was on her waist. "What do I do?"  
  
Keith started to speak, but the blonde haired guy from earlier pushed Allura out of his grip and into the vacant spot that had been created for her. "Crap!"  
  
"Well greetings Princess!" The DJ said.  
  
Keith watched as the space in which Allura stood in got smaller as the crowd started stepping closer to her. Some were snapping pictures as the beautiful princess turned round and round looking far away to escape or some kind face to help her. Her face showed how frightened she was, which twisted she heart. He hated to see in pain on her. Keith's impulse took over as he tried to push through the crowd. After many harsh words, pushes, and shoves Keith finally made it through. He then ran towards her and grabbed her by her upper arms. As he looked at her he noticed that she was crying. Keith quickly grabbed his communicator and tried to get a hold of Lance.  
  
Luckily Kelsey and Lance had seen the commotion and ran forward. Lance then saw Allura's body curled up and buried in Keith's. He could easily tell that she was crying. Lance then noticed that Keith had his communicator up. Lance took his out of his pocket and spoke into it.  
  
~Lance here. What's going on? ~  
  
~Allura's really scared and the crowd is getting worse. She's already crying. We need to get her out of her. Fans are just a little crazier here then on Arus. ~  
  
~I agree! How should we do that though? ~  
  
~Find a bouncer and tell him who you, I and Allura are and tell him that it is crucial that we get her out of here. Have him get a bunch of people make an aisle strait through the crowd and to the door! ~  
  
"On my way! ~  
  
Keith closed his communicator and turned back to Allura. He noticed that her tears were coming down harder now, but she was trying to keep them away. Keith pulled her closer to him. He laid one hand on her head and tried his best to sooth her. Allura had tucked her hands under her and with her head resting on his chest she let her tears flow freely. Keith told Allura in a soft voice not to worry and that he'd protect her as he looked over her head for any sign of Lance. After awhile Lance appeared through the crowd waving his hand. As Keith walked over to Lance and aisle slowly started to appear.  
  
Lance followed the two with Kelsey as two bouncers led the group and two followed them to the door. Once outside Keith once again held Allura tightly in his arms for she was still crying from all the trauma. A man then walked up to the group.  
  
"Hi I'm Rick Johnson and I own this club. Let me just say how I am for the scene that went on in there."  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Johnson. I'm Commander Keith Hunter." Keith said as he shook the mans hand. "This is my second in command Lance Taylor." After they shook hands he went on. "This is Kelsey."  
  
"Brown." Kelsey interjected as she shook Mr. Johnson's hand.  
  
"Yes." Keith went on. "And this is Princess Allura of Arus." Keith tilted his head to the side but said it in away to let her know that it was okay to be informal at this time.  
  
"Well again I'm truly sorry. You limo should be here in any moment." He said as he looked at his watch.  
  
Keith stiffened and with wide eyes said, "Sir I'm sorry, but I don't think we brought enough money for a limo with us!"  
  
"Oh don't worry commander it's on the club as an apology for what happened. Well here it comes." He said as a long black car pulled up/ " I must de going, but once again I am sorry." Mr. Johnson then turned and walked back into the building.  
  
Keith opened the door to the limo and helped the very upset princess inside. Before he got in he turned to Lance and Kelsey. "You guys can stay or we could drop you two off somewhere if you like."  
  
"Wow you read my mind!" Lance said with a smile.  
  
"Yea I'm kind of hungry, Lance." Kelsey said.  
  
"Just drop us off at the first, hopefully cheap, restaurant you see." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh." Keith turned and got into the limo followed by Kelsey and then Lance. As Keith sat down next to Allura he noticed that she was still crying a little bit. The mixture of lack of sleep, high stress of meetings, and the difference in cultures must have sent her on the edge. After giving some information to the driver he leaned back in his seat. Keith then put his arm around Allura and pulled her closer to him. He once again tried to sooth her. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder which did no good for him, but to Keith's relief Allura did start to calm down and after some time she even fell asleep.  
  
~*~~*~*~~ Discalimer: I don't own anything! Please Review! ( 


	3. A Walk in the Rain

Love in an Odd Place Chapter 3 A walk in the rain  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sorry to break it to ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last night had been very eventful for the team as they walked down the sidewalk from the restaurant Pidge started the subject on what to do tonight.  
  
Keith finally spoke up after many suggestions in his usual masked tone. "Well you can do whatever you wish to do, but I think I'll just take it slow tonight." Last night after dropping Lance and Kelsey off, Keith walked Allura to her room. There he had spent a majority of the night trying to convince her to sleep. He then stayed another couple of hours to make sure she was sound asleep. Before he had left though he had switched her communicator on so he could make sure that during the night she was okay. Keith finally got some rest after Lance had come back to the room, drunk, but it didn't last long because Keith awoke to the sound of Allura's screams. After getting in her room he found out that Allura was having a nightmare about the club.  
  
"I know why don't we all stay in tonight and watch a movie." Pidge said as he looked over at Allura and knew she was still a little shaken from last night.  
  
"Can you please not yell like that?" Lance said as he grabbed his head. He was still having trouble with his hangover and knew that Pidge was purposely making a lot of noise. "I guess I'll stay also. Kelsey has to work the night sift and my head kills."  
  
"Well than it's settled!" Hunk said before he dashed into a 24-hour market. Moments later he came out with a large bad of popcorn. He just smiled as the rest of the force started to laugh. It made them glad to see Allura slowly return to her old self as she stood there laughing to the point it hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The force had decided to watch the movie in Allura's room because hers was the biggest. Everyone was piled on Allura's bed except Keith who was sitting in a chair close to the window. Allura was between hunk and Lance with Pidge at the foot of the bed. They had asked Keith many times to join that but he wouldn't cave.  
  
Lance suddenly got and idea and reached for Allura's hand. "Oh shit Allura!" lance exclaimed as he inspected it. "Keith come look at this! It looks really bad!"  
  
"Hey let me see! What's wrong with my hand?" Allura yelled as she tried to escape Lance's death grip.  
  
Keith was out of his seat and next to the bed before Allura had even finished her yell. "Let me see that!"  
  
As soon as Keith got close enough and took hold of Allura's hand, Lance put the rest of his plan into action. Lance grabbed Keith's arm and pulled with all his strength. Caught of balance, Keith let out a yelp and fell onto the bed.  
  
Keith ended up between Lance and Allura, and after many attempts to escape he decided to give in. the bed was big but everyone was crushed onto it. Allura was sitting on top of himself and Hunk, which made some more room. Being this close to her was reminding him of dancing the night before, sending chills down his spine. "There I'm with you guys! Are you happy?" Keith said with his hands in the air.  
  
"Yes!" the chorus rang out. Hunk even threw some popcorn. Soon enough popcorn was flying everywhere. After about an hour or so of talking, teasing, popcorn slinging, and even a little of movie watching they had all one by one fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keith woke up and noticed that Allura had moved. He soon found her curled up in a corner by a lamp reading a book. "What are you reading?" Keith said as he slowly squatted down beside her.  
  
Allura looked up from the book to look into Keith's big brown eyes. "It's like one really long poem." Allura said as she offered Keith the book.  
  
Keith studied it and then allowed a smile to creep across his lips as he handed it back to her. "That's Romeo and Juliet. It's a play by William Shakespeare. It was written a long time ago. You'll love it!"  
  
"YOU know it?"  
  
"Yes of coarse." Keith was silent for a while as he noticed a sound outside. "Is it raining?" he then got up before she could answer and walked over to the window. Keith soon turned around only to see Allura heading for the door. 'What now?' Keith thought and quickly took after the princess. Once outside Keith noticed that she was at the elevators. Luckily though he slipped in right before that doors closed. "What the hell are you doing?" Keith tried to yell as he regained his breath.  
  
"I thought you'd follow me." Allura said in triumph. "I just want to go outside."  
  
This rather shocked him. "What? Princess, it's raining!"  
  
"Yea, I know. It'd be a little hard to play in the rain if it wasn't, wouldn't it?" at this the blue eyed princess just laughed. As the doors opened Allura grabbed Keith's hand and led him out into the dark, hard, rain. She then let go as she stretched her arms out. She threw her head back and arched her back as she let the cold rain pellets hit her body in a rhythmic motion. Trails of water were traveling down her neck over her collar bon and down her chest. She was truly shocked and was enjoying every moment of it. Allura then spun around feeling Keith's watchful gaze. It took her by surprise though when she felt him take her hands in his.  
  
Keith was amazed at how she could look like a goddess even now. Her hair and dress were both plastered to her body, but to him she was gorgeous. Keith let go of her other hand and wrapped his hand around her waist. Every so often he would throw the princess out only to spin her back into his body. As time went by the rain started to come down harder. The curtain of rain was slowly engulfing both of their souls. As Allura was spinning back into Keith, she slipped and fell into Keith's body. He put his hands on her arms and straitened her, but he didn't let go. They stood there face to face close enough to touch noses. No words were shared as the two looked deep into each other's eyes. Keith watched the drops rolling down her face following every curve. One drop rested on the end of her nose until the wait of the others got to be too much and after much resistance the drop finally fell to the ground. As it fell Keith could see his own fears being acted out inside of it. The princess was always holding so much and would keep adding more. Keith feared that one if those times, like the raindrop, she would fall to the ground. She had expresses to him on many occasions how it was hard sometimes because everyone was relying on her and also expecting so much from her. Keith figured that, that had a lot to do with her break down at the club last night. All Keith could do was hope that when she did fall that he'd be there to catch her.  
  
When Allura gasped Keith realized that he was still holding her. They both had a shocked look on their faces as they slowly resumed dancing. They did this for about an hour each on enjoying the presence of the rain and each other. Keith could faintly hear Allura's intoxicating laughter, but when he threw her body out again she did not return. The rain was too hard now for him to see anything. Her laughter stopped and her hand slipped from his. Alarm began to run through his body. "Allura!" he yelled right before he was grabbed form behind. He then felt to coldness of the cuffs on his wrists. When he yelled for the princess again it was met by her ear- shattering scream. Soon though Keith's world went black as he was struck form behind. His body sank to the ground and before he totally blacked out he saw that Allura's own body was lying limp on the ground next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allura was lying on the floor when she finally woke up. She tried to rise up, but quickly decided against it as the back of her head rang out in pain. She laid there for a couple of minutes trying to regain her composure until she tried to sit up again. This time was easier although she still felt the pain. Allura tried to remember what had happened. She could remember dancing in the rain and how Keith made her body shiver when she would spin into his body and the look in his eyes. She had never seen them like that. She hoped that the love she saw in them wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Allura could remember the rain beating against her body, especially since her dress was still soaked. Allura's gaze then drifted to her hand as a memory of some one restraining her swept over her mind. Allura was shocked to find cuffs on her wrists. She then slowly stood up and looked all around her. In the corner the princess saw a crumpled body in red. Allura shrieked and ran over to the body.  
  
"Keith!" Allura yelled as she pulled him onto his back. With light soothing touches, Allura touched Keith's face as she softly called him back to consciousness. Tears started to drip down her cheeks as she remembered looking into his eyes as the rain was pouring around them. "Oh what have I done?"  
  
"Princess, are you okay?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Keith?" Allura looked down to see Keith staring at her. "Oh thank goodness your okay!" she then cupped his face with her cuffed hands and pressed her forehead to his.  
  
"I see you two have finally woken." A voice said from behind.  
  
Turning around Allura met Lotor's gaze. "I thought it would be you!" Keith said venomous as he tried to sit up.  
  
Allura turned around and was shocked to see blood where Keith's head had been. "Keith you're bleeding!" she then looked at the back of Keith's head and sure enough there was blood coming from a gash. "Lotor this is all you fault! You'd better get him some help now!" Allura yelled at the blue man. Once he had left Allura once again turned to the wounded man. Her mind went back to the hotel room and how she had tricked Keith into going outside with her. "Oh Keith. I'm so sorry." She started to sob as she laid his head in her lap. "I'm not, and I sure hope tat your not also." Keith grabbed her hands in his and began to stroke them with his thumbs. "I'm going to be fine. Anyways being with you in the rain like that is worth it."  
  
After a couple of minutes Lotor came back into the room. With him were a couple of guards and a man in ragged clothes. With a wave of Lotor's hand the guards came over and grabbed a kicking Allura and exited.  
  
"Get to work! He better not die! He will be crucial for our victory!" Lotor said to the man as he turned and left. Once out side he locked the door and then turned his attention to a very upset princess.  
  
"What are you up to Lotor!" Allura screamed.  
  
Lotor just looked at her and laughed. "You'll know soon enough. Now if you will just follow me. We have a long ride home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you're a doctor?" Keith said to the man examining his wound.  
  
The man stopped and walked around in front of him. "I used to be. Now I'm just a slave." He looked to be in his late 50s and very worn "You look like you'll live. It looks as if it only broke the skin. So I guess you're free to go." The doctor stopped and started to laugh. This confused Keith. "I used to love to say that, but no ones really free to go here are they?"  
  
Keith could only nod at this. Soon after the guards came back into the room. Two grabbed Keith and two more grabbed the other man. After exiting the door they split directions. Keith was lead down a long hall to a door. One of the guards keyed in a code and the doors swished open effortlessly. With only one dim light in the room it was pretty dark. Once inside Keith saw Allura's body curled up into a ball against the wall.  
  
Allura heard someone entering the room. She started to wipe the tears from her eyes as she slowly turned around. "Keith! It's you!" she then stood up and started walking towards him, but had to stop. She was shackled by her left ankle to the wall. So she just decided to stand and watch as the shackled Keith to the wall also. Once the guards left Allura walked over to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Keith asked as he started to sit down. "The doctor said that it just broke the skin."  
  
Allura sat down beside him and rubbed her ankle. "That's good."  
  
"Does your ankle hurt?" Keith said with a concerned look.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"So I get the idea that were on a ship." Keith tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yea and it's headed for planet Doom!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hunk woke up later that night. With a yawn hunk stretched out to the limits as if he was trying to touch the sky. As he looked around the room he realized that two members of the force were missing. "Lance, Pidge! Wake up!"  
  
"What is it?" Pidge said with a yawn.  
  
"Do you know where Keith and the princess are?" he asked.  
  
"No maybe we should go look for them." Lance said as he headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had looked for the longest time, but saw no sign of the two. Lance was even calling Keith's communicator, but no one was answering.  
  
"Guys I hate to say anything, but I'm starting to get a little worried." Pidge said once they were in the lobby.  
  
"Maybe we should go look at Galaxy Garrison and on the way there we'll look in at the diners." Hunk suggested.  
  
Lance thought for a while, but couldn't think of a better idea. "I guess your right, but I have a bed feeling." As they were walking out the door Lance decided to try Keith's communicator again. "Hey you guys, did you hear that?" Lance stopped as he heard something beeping.  
  
"It's coming from over here!" hunk picked up a little white box with Arus' coat of arms on it. "Oh no!" Hunk showed it to the others.  
  
"That's Keith's!" Pidge exclaimed. 


	4. First Day on the Job

Love in an Odd Place Chapter 4 First day on the job  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope you guessed it I still don't own Voltron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Keith awoke to a rough tug on his arm. It was easy to see that Allura was upset over something. "What's wrong princess?"  
  
"Were going to land soon and I'm just worried about what's going to happen." Her eyes were a dark blue with worry.  
  
Keith noticed that her hand was still on his arm. He then took his own hand and clasped it over hers. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Keith quickly noticed that his comment didn't help too much. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and added, "Haven't I always protected you?"  
  
Allura looked down at her dress. "Yes, you have, but that's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"What then?" Keith probed.  
  
Allura didn't say anything for a while as she twisted her fingers in the hem of her dress. "You Keith. I'm worried about what they're going to do to you!" Tears started to line the bottom of her eyelid, but she tried not to cry.  
  
Keith once again felt a pain inside him as he saw her tears appear. "Please don't worry about me. I have a feeling that I'll be just fine. No matter what I'll find you. You'll see." Right after he said that the ship touched ground and the guards appeared to take them away. Keith and Allura both had to go through inspections. Afterwards Keith was sent on to a work camp inspections and Allura was sent to the one place that she hated so much that she felt herself almost sick from the thought of it. to meet with Zarkon and Lotor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your Majesty." The guard ran into the thrown room where King Zarkon, Hagar, and Lotor were all talking. He quickly fell into a low bow.  
  
Zarkon looked at the man and bellowed, "What is it?"  
  
"Sire the Princess Allura of Arus is done with inspections and is now here as you ordered." The guard said as he stood up.  
  
"Is Commander Keith at the camps?"  
  
"He's going through their inspections at this very moment."  
  
"Good. Yes, this is very good!" Zarkon stopped as a large smile started to appear. "Go ahead and bring the young princess in."  
  
"Yes sire!" he then bowed and headed fro the door.  
  
"You've sent Keith to the camps? Why not just kill him?" Hagar said angrily.  
  
"I've decided on a new strategy. We've always worked against them. Always trying to kill them. Why not kill them with kindness. Instead of separating the two they will be allowed to stay in the same cell. Also we will keep both alive." Zarkon paused to revel in their shocked faces. "They will serve as slaves and as bait."  
  
Just then the guards entered with Allura in their arms. She was still dressed in her pink gown, but her hair was untamed and messy. She also had shackles on her wrists and ankles. This made her walk slower so the guards were practically dragging her. Not to mention the she didn't want to be there at all.  
  
"Let me go this instant!" Allura screamed. The guards then dropped her in front of the tall thrown. Allura was on her hands and knees when she heard Zarkon start to speak.  
  
"How was your trip princess?" he questioned.  
  
Allura slowly rose up to sit on her heels. With daggers in her eyes she stared at the so-called King. "Do not tease me! Just get to the point! I am in no mood for small talk!"  
  
"Oh princess, I'm sorry. I brought you here to tell you what is to happen with you." Zarkon paused for a moment, but soon resumed his speech. "You are to work as a palace slave. This means that you will do the laundry and serve the meals. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but what of Keith?" Allura asked.  
  
Zarkon could see for an instant how much love she had for the commander. He also knew that Lotor had seen it to. "During the day he will got to the work camps, but at night he will help you with your work." Zarkon watched as her face brightened just a little. "You will be happy to know that you and he will be sharing the same cell. This is so you both will feel easier at your new home." He stopped and noticed that she didn't know what to say. 'My plan is working.' He thought. "Now it's late and I would like to eat soon so please escort her out and to a shower so she may clean up."  
  
"Yes sire." The guards picked her up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allura turned the knobs of the hot and cold water until no water came out. Her movements were slow, mechanical, and heartless as she tended to drying off. How could she care about her own self when of coarse Keith was the one in trouble? Lotor hated him and even though Zarkon gave his word Lotor didn't.  
  
As she was putting her dress on she caught her own image in the mirror. The way her hair fell across her face and body, limp with the weight of water brought back memories that only deserved to be in a fairytale. The feeling of their bodies shrouded in rain. Her hand in his, her body pressed up to his, and the look of love in his eyes. Not only was there love in those eyes but caring and protection. She had rarely seen so many emotions for her in those eyes. She could count those special times that they shared on her hands, but that only made them more special.  
  
Allura then shook her head violently as she returned to pulling her dress on. After zipping it up and wringing the excess water from her hair she started to bang on the door. Her hands were throbbing, but finally the guards returned. They put the shackle back on her wrists and ankles and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"Princess? Is it you?" Keith said as he appeared from around the corner. He quickly walked up to her and took her hands in his. "I told you that we would be together.  
  
"Excuse me, but you two have work to do!" Allura and Keith turned to face an elderly woman with a plate in her hands. She pushed it towards Allura and added, "take this and spoon it out it all the guests and then come back in here."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Allura took the food and quickly walked into the dinning hall. There she saw Zarkon at one end of the table, Lotor at the other end, and Hagar sitting next to Zarkon. Allura quietly served Zarkon and Hagar and then headed for Lotor. Keith walked in with more food and started to serve Zarkon.  
  
Lotor put his hand on Allura's arm. She froze immediately. "Princess you know I can take you away from all of this."  
  
"Thank you, but I'm just fine." Allura stated and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Keith entered the kitchen right after her. "Allura!" Keith grabbed her before she went back into the dinning room. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, sure. I'm fine." Allura said a little distracted "I should hurry up and get out there." She then walked past the commander and into the dinning room.  
  
Keith stood there and watched her retreating figure. With a sigh he also went back to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well nice job you two." The older lady set down two plates of food in front of the two newest servants. "Now you get to eat."  
  
Keith thanked the lady and picked up his fork. After she had left Keith turned and looked at Allura. "I saw that Lotor wouldn't leave you alone. Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Keith it just makes me sick." Allura put her head in her hands.  
  
Keith patted her back reassuringly and added, "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They ended up finishing their dinner with out much conversation. Not too much longer after cleaning the dishes the guards reappeared and escorted then to their cell.  
  
The cell was dark and hard. There were two beds that sat right on the floor. Keith insisted that she take the bigger bed and after some argument she agreed.  
  
Allura pulled back the covers and sat down on the bed. She had nothing to change into so she slept in her dress. "Goodnight Keith."  
  
Keith gave her a warm smile and said, "Goodnight Your Highness."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always taking care of me. L don't know what I would do if you weren't around." She said truly grateful.  
  
"Your welcome." Keith said as the light went out signaling that it was time to sleep. 


	5. Dreams

Love in an Odd Place Chapter 5 Dreams  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: No change in this I do not own Voltron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Allura tossed and turned as a dream plagued her dreams.  
  
Allura was standing on the balcony of the beloved Castle of Lions. Below her stood the cheering people of Arus. She looked to her left and saw Koran standing tall and proud. Allura then turned her head to her right were the Voltron Force stood. Keith was looking at her smiling, but then it changed. Slowly a look of deep thought and concern washed over his face. Allura followed his gaze to the sky. To her horror the sky was littered with Doom ships. The sound of screaming grabbed her attention. As she stared at the people below her, she noticed that her world was slowly going back to the devastation it once was before the force arrived. Something told her though that this was her world in the future, or what she feared it would be. Allura could hear the voices of her people, woman, men, and children all alike were screaming for her to save them.  
  
All of a sudden she saw guards by the dozen grabbing them and taking them away. All Allura could do was lean over the balcony railing and scream for them to stop. Tears flooded her eyes as she reached out to the people below. Hoping that she could hold on to any of them. A shriek then escaped her mouth as she was grabbed from behind. Allura noticed that it was Keith before he tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Allura yelled over the screams.  
  
"To hide Allura! I have to keep you safe." Keith yelled as he rounded the corner. Allura mentally slapped her self as she realized that Keith had called her Allura and not Princess, but this was no time to think of things like that.  
  
Moments later they were inside her room. Keith gently set her down on the ground. "Where is that entrance to the secret room?" It was evident in his voice that he was on the edge of panicking.  
  
Allura walked over to the book self and pulled on a book titled 'Romeo and Juliet'. The bed soon slid to one side revealing an inner room.  
  
"Come on we must hurry." Keith said as he yanked her into the room the door slid close behind them and the room went dark. Keith pulled on a chain turning a light on. The two slowly sat down.  
  
"Keith." Allura stopped as Keith placed his hand over her mouth. She could hear the orders of the Doom soldiers as they searched her room. Allura's breath caught in her breath as their feet scuffled around the room.  
  
It was a long time, but they soon left.  
  
"Allura stay here! I'm going to go have a look around." Keith said as he started to stand.  
  
"No!" Allura quickly jumped to her feet. "Please don't leave me. You could get killed!"  
  
Keith put his hands on her arms and said, "I have to Allura. It's my duty."  
  
Tears were coming down her face as she looked at the man before her. "But Keith you can't! I. well." Allura just couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. "Keith, I love you!"  
  
Keith pulled her close to him and held her face up to his/ "Don't worry." Keith then started to lower his head. "I love you too." He whispered before they're lips touched. It was a brief and light kiss, but it held so much more, a promise, a hope, and a new life. He stepped away from her and with one last reassuring smile he turned and left. Allura sank back to the floor, her fingers lightly touching her lips.  
  
After sometime afterwards Allura emerged from the tiny room. Allura was not shocked to see her room destroyed. She quickly exited the room and started walking down the halls. Glass, clothes and linens were everywhere. At times Allura even saw blood spots. She slowly entered the Control room, which was to a somewhat bad state. A sigh escaped her lips though as she saw something red sitting in the chair.  
  
"Oh Keith, I thought for a moment that you were gon." Allura ended her statement with a blood-curdling scream. There in the chair sat Keith with blood all over him.  
  
Keith was dead!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allura! Wake up!" Keith was trying to wake her dream. He had woken only moments ago to Allura's screams, but was having no luck in waking her. He was hoping to wake her before the guard came by.  
  
'That just would not help her to be woken in that manner.' Keith thought as he turned to the large metal door. "Oh great!" he breathed as his hopes were dashed away by the sight of a flickering light. Keith froze as he heard a click in the door.  
  
"What's going on here?" the guard said in a harsh voice. "What is wrong with her?"  
  
Keith watched as the guard walked over next to him. "She's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up."  
  
~Is there a problem down there? ~ A familiar voice yelled at the guard.  
  
The guard dropped his communicator as he tried to answer it. "Sorry you highness. I thought you were asleep."  
  
~Well both my father and I are up and wish to know what's going on! ~  
  
"Sorry. It's the princess. According to the commander she is having a nightmare. Also it seems that he is having trouble in waking her."  
  
~Well bring the two up here now! ~  
  
"Yes sir." The link ended with that. He turned to Keith and raised his gun. "You heard him! Wake the princess!"  
  
Keith quickly took to his new task. "Princess, please wake up. Everything's okay." Keith repeated these soft pleas in her ear while gently shaking her until her eyes shot open and she sprang into a sitting position.  
  
"Oh Keith!" Allura cried as she wrapped trembling hands around his neck. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm so glad that it was just a dream. I was so scared. So alone." A gasp then escaped her mouth as she felt the cold metal clamp down on her wrists.  
  
"Sorry Princess, but you are wanted by Zarkon and Lotor." The guard then took her arms from around Keith's neck. "Now let's get you two-ready." He put the cuffs on Keith's ankles and wrists and then on Allura's ankles. Before they left he connected both together and then led them out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Keith asked as they walked down the long hallway.  
  
"No, but I'll tell you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Zarkon sat at the head of the conference table looking over a large star map as the Arussian and her captain entered. Looking up at the couple a smile developed on his lips. "Now what seems to be the problem here?"  
  
Keith was loosing his cool, but when he saw the smile on his face it was all lost. Keith was now furious. "She just had a nightmare!"  
  
"Why are you having these dreams?" Zarkon questioned. The caring voice he was attempting was a well-rehearsed one.  
  
"Why the hell would you care?" Keith snapped.  
  
Allura lowered her head as in a small voice she said, "Well, they actually occur when I become insecure."  
  
"Oh I see. Now how do we fix this? You just need a way to be secure?" Zarkon stopped to think. "You feel safe around your Captain, right?"  
  
Allura looked up shocked by his question. "Y-yes, I guess I do feel safer with him around." She stopped and looked over at Keith. "But we sleep in the same cell anyways."  
  
"Then another one of your orders is to find a way to feel safer."  
  
"Father! What are you suggesting?" Lotor said as he turned and looked at Keith. He blamed Keith for all his problems. Not Voltron just Keith!  
  
"I just want the nightmares to stop so they are to find away to do this." Zarkon stared at his son. "No arguments! It's final! You are all free to leave now!"  
  
Once the two servants had left Zarkon looked at his son who hadn't yet left. "Lotor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hope that you can see that by putting my trust in them that I was only furthering my plan. You should really be taking notes."  
  
"Yes, but is it really working?"  
  
"Well the captain is hard so it is going to take longer for him, but I can see Allura's resistance dwindling. She was already so tired from fighting. Her hope for a free world is sliding. That's really what those nightmares are of. I can see it in her eyes, and so does the captain. That's what made him so mad."  
  
"Well then I guess I should just relax and wait until she will be mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door shut with a bang that made Allura jump.  
  
"So tell me what happened in your dream." Keith said as he grabbed her hand and led her to her bed.  
  
Allura laid down on the bed. As Keith started to cover her she began her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I walked around to see you better and then I screamed because there you were, your body limp, blood all over you. Keith you. you were dead!" tears had been trickling down her face but at the words of his death they began to flow like two waterfalls.  
  
Keith pulled her up into a sitting position and quickly embraced her shuddering body in a warm, tight hug. "Don't worry Allura. It sounds like a horrible dream for anyone, but everything is going to be okay."  
  
Allura pulled away and looked into his eyes. She could barely see through the tears in her own. "Keith, I never want to lose you like that. You mean so much to me!"  
  
The young commander was beside himself with joy, but also was confused on what to do. He hadn't felt a love like this in a long time. "Don't worry. I will fight for your life as well as my own." Keith then blew out the light that the guard had given him. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Keith, stay with me please." Allura pleaded.  
  
"Of coarse." He said as he sat down in the bed with his back leaning on the wall. "Goodnight Princess."  
  
"Good night, Keith." 


	6. The Meeting

Love in and Odd Place Chapter 6 The Meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply! Got it I on no Voltron!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So your new right?" A voice said from behind Allura.  
  
She turned around to face a young girl about seventeen. "Yes I guess I am." Allura paused and extended her hand to the other girl. "Hi I'm Allura what's your name?"  
  
"Oh I'm Violet. I've been here ever since I was like twelve." She looked all around her and then leaned in and whispered, "What planet are you from?"  
  
Allura looked at the young girl in front of her. What a sad life she must have had. She had long blonde hair, but you could tell that it had been poorly cut by a sword. She had fair skin that was a deep contrast of her green eyes. All those years as a slave had toughened her up surely. On her upper arm a small skull was burnt on to her skin. Numbers were also burnt under it.  
  
Allura shook her head as she came out of her trance. "Oh yes excuse. I'm from the Planet Arus."  
  
Violet's eyes widened with shock. "Are you the princess Allura?" she had no idea what to do once Allura nodded yes. "I'm form Arus also. I remember you standing by your father and what hope the people had. I thought you had been loss also. Are the people okay?"  
  
"Well by receiving Voltron we have started to rebuild Arus to the wonderful place it once was."  
  
Violet looked happy by this news. "That's wonderful! Maybe one of these days I'll see Arus again." Allura saw a tear appear. "I can barely remember what freedom felt like." Violet realized that Allura had noticed and gave her a smile. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"The Captain of the Voltron Force and I were captured." Allura saw disappointment appear on Violet's face. "Oh don't worry. This isn't the first time and I trust Keith with my life. He will get us free!" Allura grinned at Violet as she saw the disappointment disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lance where are you going?" Kelsey said as they stood near the Red Lion.  
  
"The Princess and Keith are still missing so we were called back to Arus." Lance took her hands within his own. "It was fun. Don't be to upset, please."  
  
A shocked look appeared on her face. "You were never serious, were you?"  
  
Lance started to walk backwards as he remembered what usually happened when a woman used that tone. "It's just that we lice to far apart. It just wouldn't have worked." He then yelped as her hand made contact with the side of his face.  
  
"Your right! It just wouldn't have worked!" with that she turned and ran.  
  
Lance turned to see Pidge and hunk standing there laughing.  
  
"Shut up! We have to hurry!" Lance yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day felt like it was never going to stop and to make it worse it was now time to serve dinner and all day Lotor had been a royal pain!  
  
"Good evening, Princess." Lotor said with a grin.  
  
"Good evening Lotor." Allura was polite, but tried to serve him quickly.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Lotor grabbed the chain of her shackles and started to pull her closer. "Why don't you spend sometime with me?"  
  
Allura looked up and saw Keith walk in with a tray of food. "I'm sorry, but I must get back to serving. You are hungry aren't you?" Allura mentally slapped herself for being so dumb once she saw the look on his face turn into a wicked grin.  
  
"Only for you." He said as he yanked her even closer to him. She was now crushed up to his body. "Now come on!"  
  
"Stop it, Lotor!" Allura tried to pull away. "Let me go!"  
  
As Keith became aware of the situation all he could think about was protecting her form Lotor. Keith slammed the food on the table and ran to Allura. "Let her go! Now!" In Keith's hand was Lotor's steak knife.  
  
Lotor looked at the knife and started to laugh. "You think you can hurt me with that?" he then released Allura with a shove.  
  
Allura quickly got behind Keith as the two men glared at each other. "Keith please stop. I'm okay. You're hands are bind together, Keith. That puts you at a disadvantage." Allura told him in a pleading tone.  
  
"You should listen to her you know! I'd actually love to kill you!" Lotor got to his feet and walked closer to him. "I wanted to kill you on earth when we took Allura, but my father wanted you also. So I just settled for knocking the shit out of you."  
  
"Stop both of you please!" Allura pleaded with the two.  
  
Zarkon jerked to his feet finding his opportunity to speak. "You two gentlemen heard the princess! Lotor sit down!" He then turned to the guards standing at the door and nodded. They quickly came towards Keith and grabbed him. "Now Captain you must know that slaves that threaten royally must be punished, but I will give you a few minutes to make your plea."  
  
Keith stood up strait and proud as Allura watched with her hands tightly entwined with one of his behind his back, "I was only protecting my princess! If that means killing Lotor than. so be it!"  
  
A gasp escaped Allura's mouth. "Keith!" she turned him around to face her as Hagar and Lotor started yelling. "Oh Keith! You could be put to death! Don't you know that?"  
  
"Yes Allura! Of coarse I know that!" Keith stopped and took her own- shackled hands within his own. "Allura I acted in instinct. My instinct told me to protect you, by making an excuse to Zarkon for my actions then I feel that I'm saying that what I did was wrong." He stopped for a few seconds. "What I did was not wrong and I will not say it was just to save myself."  
  
"Guards! Take him back to his cell and chain him to the wall." Zarkon ordered with much arguments form Hagar and Lotor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dinner ended quickly afterwards and after Allura was escorted back to her room. The doors shut behind her as she looked around the room. She ran quickly to the corner where Keith was sitting with his knees bent and head down.  
  
"How was dinner Princess?" Keith said when she threw herself to the floor beside him.  
  
Allura embraced him in a tight hug, but soon released him. "What were you thinking? I almost lost you out there!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think that I've already lost you, Princess!" Keith said as his gaze snapped to look her sternly in the ear.  
  
"What are you implying Keith?" Allura was shocked by his comment.  
  
Keith's eyes left hers and returned to the floor. "What's happened to you Princess? You used to fight, never lie down."  
  
"Nothings happened! I'm not any different!"  
  
"Bull Shit! Don't you dare lie to me!" Keith cursed. He looked up at her with anger in his eyes.  
  
Allura involuntarily backed up. "I met a girl the other day, her name was Violet. She."  
  
"Tell me Princess! I need to know." He stopped and with his free hand he embraced her body. She was convulsing from the tears that flooded her eyes. "You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Yes Keith." Allura pulled away and began her story. "She looked to be about seventeen and was gorgeous. I met her while doing some laundry. She said that she was also from Arus and had been a slave ever since she was twelve. I told her of Voltron and how everyone would soon be free. She was so happy. She told me how she could barely remember what it was like to be free." Allura stopped to wipe some tears away. "She had so much hope in her eyes. She began to speak of her future and you could see that she was finally acting her age for the first time in years."  
  
Keith knew that the ending of this story was going to be hard for her to say, but she had to. "Princess, go on please."  
  
"Well farther down there was a struggle between some woman and a guard. We heard a gun shot and saw her body fall to the ground. I didn't know what to do. Violet just ran towards her. I watched as the guard warned her to get away, but she refused. He warned her one last time, but she persisted. In on moment she was bending over the woman and in the next she was killed." The tears came once again and through her gasps she tried to finish it. "After the guard had left I ran to see if there was anything that I could do. All I found was two dead bodies. One of an elderly woman and the other of a girl barely an adult. I was covered in blood when the guards took me away." Allura threw her head into her hands as Keith pulled her towards him. "Maybe the wars will never end and all that will happen is more suffering. I should be called the Princess of Death! Everyone dies when I come around!"  
  
"Stop that!" Keith yelled as he gave her body a hard shake. "You know that's not true. Should I call myself the prince of death? My mother and father died and well. I've lost a lot of other people also." Keith raised Allura's head to meet his gaze. "You're a princess which means that you have the power to stop it all."  
  
"Not anymore. I'm only a simple slave now." Allura said as she tried to look at the floor, but couldn't because of Keith's grip on her.  
  
Keith let out an agitated groan at this. "I can't take it any longer!" he watched as she gave him a confused look. "Princess I care for you greatly and it's killing me to watch your spirit being broken."  
  
"I understand what." she was then cut off by the commander.  
  
"No I don't think you do Princess.' He stopped trying to think of a better way to say this. "Princess I know that I'm out of position here, and for many years now I've tried to change or forget my feelings, but every time you become threatened my feeling get stronger." He stopped and wished he didn't have to continue, but he knew that he could no longer lie. "Princess, I mean Allura, well. I'm in love. With you!"  
  
Tears that had disappeared returned, but with a new emotion now. "I must be dreaming! Are you really telling the truth?"  
  
'Could she possibly love me also?' Keith was shocked at her reaction. "Yes Allura. I am telling the truth." As he saw a smile appear on her face Keith's impulse to kiss her was too much. He slowly lowered his head down so his lips could meet her own.  
  
Allura patiently awaited the arrival of Keith's kiss. He was so close k=now that she could feel his breath on her. But their kiss was not to be. In the background an alarm began to ring throughout the halls.  
  
"Hey you guys, look what we have here!"  
  
"Oh shit." Keith groaned across Allura's lips and he quickly recognized the voice. He was so close and yet so far!  
  
Allura looked up to see Lance and Hunk at the window grinning. A blush slowly stained her cheeks. "Hi there!"  
  
Hey to you to!" Lance chirped.  
  
"Just hurry up and get us away from here!" Keith yelled as he yanked at his shackle.  
  
"Yes sir!" Hunk said as he pulled Lance away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keith and Allura were now standing on the ledge outside their cell. Lance and Hunk had left them when Pidge arrived. Their lions weren't far away.  
  
"Keith are you okay?" Allura said as she saw a distressed look on his face.  
  
"Oh yes Allura." Seeing that his answer wasn't good enough for her he continued. I'm just relieved and disappointed at the same time."  
  
"Disappointed? Why Keith?"  
  
"Well you have no idea ho ling I've waited for the time that I could kiss you and well.it just wasn't what I dreamed of."  
  
"Then we should make sure that the next time it is everything that you dreamed of." Allura said with a sly smile.  
  
"All the same I think that I'll ride back with Lance." Right after he said that the three lions appeared. "Hey Lance. I think I'll ride with you. You know catch up!"  
  
Allura only giggled as they boarded the lions. She knew very well that Lance was going to get a long lecture.  
  
The End 


End file.
